


a fire of emotions

by fangirl530



Category: curious cat spy club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: day six for the advent ficlet challenge- fireplace. Kelsey's friends come over to celebrate christmas. its a night of confessions and unexpected emotions.I am seriously failing at these descriptions





	a fire of emotions

“Kelsey!” my moms voice called for me. “Your friends are here!”

“Coming!” I called, standing up from my bed. Honey looked up at me. She looked like she was saying, “where are you going?”

“Leo and Becca are here,” I told her, scratching her ears. I left my room and started down the stairs. Honey followed, running down ahead of me. 

“Hi Honey!” Becca’s voice floated up from downstairs. “I haven’t seen you in awhile! You’re getting so big!”

“She’s normal size for a kitten her age,” Leo’s practical voice said. I smiled. They were the other two members of the CCSC- Curious Cat Spy Club. 

Becca was our animal expert. She knew almost everything there was to know about animals. She was also our social operative, in charge of doing the talking if we had to interview a suspect. 

Leo was our Covert Technology Specialist. He created robots and other inventions that helped on our cases, like his GPF or dragonfly drone. They had been useful more the once. 

And I was the spy specialist. I knew how to stay hidden and notice things, and knew the most about mysteries and puzzles. Leo and Becca were good at solving them to- that and our love of animals was what brought us together. We’d solved several cases, including a missing chess piece, a pet napper, and a missing treasure. We hadn’t had any mysteries for weeks now, and we decided to celebrate christmas together in the weeks leading to Christmas day. 

I got to the bottom of the stairs and caught sight of my two friends. Becca had a purple sweater on with a zebra on the front, and a matching headband placed expertly in her dark hair. 

Leo had on a light blue sweater with white snowflakes that went nice with his blue eyes and blond hair. I smiled at them both. 

“Hi guys! I’m so glad you could join us today. Dad is making his hot chocolate cookies and homemade candy canes.” 

“Sounds delicious!” Becca said cheerfully. “And I love your sweater, Kelsey!”

“Thanks,” I said, looking down at it with a smile. It was dark pink, with an orange cat that looked almost exactly like honey. 

“Okay kids,” my mom said. “While Kelsey’s dad finishes up the cookies, we have some sugar cookies you can decorate! There in the dining room. Kelsey can show you where it is.”

“Follow me!” I said to my friends, walking quickly to the dining room. They followed close on my heels, and soon we arrived. There were about twenty cookies on the table. 

“You each get to decorate three,” My mom said. “The rest are for Kyle, Kenya, and Kiana.”

“Thanks mom,” I said, smiling at her.

“Thanks Mrs. Case!” Becca ran to the table. “This is coolness!” 

“No problem,” mom said smiling. “Okay, I’ll leave you three to it.” 

We started to decorate after she walked away. Becca spread yellow frosting across her cookie, then added brown spots. She put a line of yellow frosting on the edge, and added brown onto the end. 

“Its a cheetah,” she said to us, grinning. I smiled back and began to decorate my own cookie. I spread green across it, then two lines of white. I added ovals of red, orange, and blue below the lines, creating strands of christmas lights. 

Leo had turned his first cookie into a snowy scene, with a blue base and white snowflakes. 

“Hey, I have an idea!” Becca said. “Why don’t we each turn one of our cookies into our kitten? I can do Chris, Leo can do Lucky, and Kelsey can do Honey.” 

“That’s a great idea!” I said, smiling at her. I began to draw out Honey’s outline with the orange icing, adding little tufts here and there for her fur. I added brown eyes, a pink nose and mouth and white whiskers. I added rigid lines of orange and light orange for her fur, and the pink inside her ears, and then she was done! 

Becca’s kitten cookie looked just like chris with its black and white face, and Leo had expertly placed his frosting to get the spots right on his calico. 

We decorated the last three quickly- a butterfly for becca, a tortoise for me, and a lion for leo. 

Dad came by the door. “My cookies are done, if anyone wants one?” 

“We do!” I said, grinning at him. “You guys are awesome for setting all this up!” 

He grabbed me in a hug, ruffling my hair. “Anything for my youngest daughter,” he said, winking as he released me. “The cookies are in the kitchen- I’ll put these ones away for you to take home later.” 

We went to the kitchen and each grabbed one cookie, then went to our living room. I sat by the fire, and Leo joined me. Becca set her cookie down on a coffee table. 

“I need to use the restroom,” she told me. “Where is it?” 

“Down the hall, to the left, the third door on your right.” I started to get up. “I can show you-” 

“No,” Becca interrupted. “I can find it on my own. I’ll be right back.” she rushed out of the room, and I turned to face Leo. 

“Well, that was strange.” Leo shrugged, and I frowned at him. “You’ve said barely anything all day. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Leo said, playing with his hands. He breathed in deeply. “There’s just something i wanted to ask you.” 

“Sure,” I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I’d become aware of just how close we were, and my heart started jumping in my chest. My cookie laid on its napkin next to my leg, forgotten. 

“We’ve been hanging out for awhile,” he began. “We went to the robot convention together, and to the school dance.”

I nodded. “Yeah, we did. They were both a lot of fun.” 

“Well, according to my calculations,” Leo said, his cheeks starting to turn red. “That is the amount of dates people go on before they are officially considered in a relationship.” 

My cheeks flamed bright red, and my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. 

“Leo,” I managed to say. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

“Only if that is what you want, as well,” he said. 

“Yes,” I blurted out before I changed my mind. “Yes, that’s what I want.” 

“Really?” Leo smiled, and I smiled back and took his hand. 

“Yes, really.”   
We continued to smile at each other, until a voice yelled from the hallway. “Now you need to make it official!” 

I didn’t even bother to get up, still holding Leo’s hand. Instead, i called out, “Kiana, what do you think you’re doing?”

Kiana, Kenya, and Becca came in the side door. Becca beamed, clapping her hands. 

“Leo told me that he wanted to officially ask you to be his girlfriend, and i just had to see it! So I hurried and found your sister so we could all hear how it happened. You’re not mad, right?” 

“No,” I said, laughing. “I’m too happy to be mad about anything right now.” 

“Good!” becca sat down next to us on the carpet, grinning mischievously. She whipped something out of her pocket and held it over us. I looked up, then met Leo’s eyes. 

“Mistletoe?” he asked. 

“Mistletoe,” I said, nodding. Before I could change my mind, I leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek. 

“Finally!” Becca cried out, her voice triumphant. I laughed, throwing an arm around her and Leo. 

“Merry Christmas, you guys,” i said, smiling. “I love you both.”


End file.
